


the art of obliviousness

by dragcnlxrd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BBC, Canon, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragcnlxrd/pseuds/dragcnlxrd
Summary: Merlin is in love with someone, and Arthur’s just really confused!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	the art of obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlisDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/gifts).



> Well, this au takes place somewhere in s5 but you know Gwen and Arthur aren’t married.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters or the show!

“Sire, you are _very_ oblivious,” Merlin had said to him the previous night, and had left the room before Arthur could verbally question it.

Arthur had pondered over it all night, to the point where his sleep lasted no more than two hours. What could Merlin have _possibly_ meant? It wasn’t like Arthur didn’t know about his magic; Merlin was hardly subtle. 

They’d been on a patrol when Morgana came out of nowhere, trying to stab Arthur with a sword forged in a dragon’s breath— honestly, he still didn’t know what that was— when it happened. Merlin had acted without thinking and sent a spell to knock her out. Arthur had been angry, irritated and _hurt_ . But more than anything, he’d been jealous— _jealous_ of his friend’s ability to hide things from him for that long— things _Arthur_ could never have hidden from Merlin.

But he’d understood, and eventually, their relationship had just about gone back to how it used to be. Except, there was an unknown tension— not like a strain, no. It was like this huge wall blocking their path to a lifelong friendship, and at first, Arthur had thought it an obstacle. But it wasn’t. He had soon realised that it was a stepping stone to something far more intimate than friendship— far more _intense_.

Arthur had, on several occasions, caught himself staring at Merlin’s eyes and lips. But he could tell it wasn’t unrequited, because Merlin, too, stared at Arthur’s face with an expression of certainty. And they both frequently, beyond the ties of friendship, held each other’s gazes like the answers to all the questions about the enigmatic universe were swimming in the other’s eyes.

So, that summed up Arthur’s situation quite well, because what else was there that he didn’t know about Merlin?

Pondering over this, he quickly headed back to his chambers to get out of his armour, and maybe, take a bath. When he got there, Merlin was already waiting for him by the dining table, lunch served.

“Ah, Merlin. There you are,” he said, closing the doors behind him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at this. “Yes, Sire? I’m always here at this time of day.”

“Um, right. Yeah,” he said, blinking away the lovestruck, dazed expression that he apparently got every time he saw Merlin. Or at least that’s what Guinevere had called it. 

He approached the table, turning the other way to make the clasps of his armour more accessible to Merlin.

Merlin took his sweet time with it, taking off each piece of Arthur’s armour with a secret smile on his face. When Arthur turned to look at him after the final part was removed, he saw a grin pasted on Merlin’s face. Arthur tilted his head questioningly and furrowed his brows, though there was still a hint of amusement in his expression. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “And What, pray tell, are you looking so happy about? You’ve got that foolish grin plastered on your face,” he said.

“Oh, _nothing_ . Come on, let’s get you out of these sweaty clothes. You smell _nasty_ ,” he remarked, scrunching up his face, and making Arthur momentarily forget his curiosity in favour of preserving his dignity.

“I’m the _King_ , you can’t talk to me like that!” he half-shouted, with his voice a few notes higher than usual. 

“Never stopped me before. Now, hurry up. Get behind the screen. You’ve got a knighting ceremony later,” Merlin said, pushing him to the screen.

“ _Alright_ , fine! I’m going! No— Merlin, don’t push me!”

And, that’s how Merlin changed the subject every time Arthur attempted to question him about his strange behaviour.

~~~

So now, after all the secrets, it was only natural that Arthur’s mind had started wandering to thoughts that made him _livid_ , and one day he snapped. 

He was eating his dinner, his mind momentarily thinking about something besides the fact that he had overheard Gwen and Merlin whispering about the latter _being in love_ with someone. _Unbelievable_.

Whilst eating, he noticed Merlin shuffling nervously.

“Alright, enough. Spit it out,” He said, sitting upright in his chair, with his hands clasped together in front of him.

“W-what?” Merlin resembled an owl, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

“You seem nervous, Merlin. I can’t concentrate on anything with you being startled the moment there’s a slight clattering of a spoon. _So_ , _what_ is it?” He asked, gritting his teeth. His patience was running thin.

And _Mer_ lin, when he should’ve been helping Arthur feel better, was too busy being skittish and getting _courted._ By someone who was _not_ Arthur. _Outrageous_.

“It’s nothing, Sire. I’ll just take the dishes, shall I—“

“No,” Arthur said. 

“Arthur, it’s…it’s nothing. Please, leave it,” Merlin breathed out. He had a frown— the frown Arthur hated the sight of. 

“No, it’s something. Come on, what is it?” He asked, standing up and crossing his arms. This was unbearable, but he knew what he had to do.

Merlin though, instead of breaking, got _angry_. His breathing got louder and his face went red.

“You really want to know? _Fine_ , I’ll tell you. But afterwards, don’t blame me for being too straightforward,” He said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Go on, then!” 

“Alright, you asked for it— who knows why though? Maybe, it’s because you’re an oblivious arse, or a pompous _prat_ of a king. But you asked for it, so here goes: I’m in love—“

“Enough,” Arthur let out, feeling not as angry anymore; he felt vulnerable, alone. “I don’t _want_ to know who you’re in love with. Just, uhm… _know_ you have my blessing, but if they hurt you, they’ll have me to answer to,” He tried to keep his tone consistent, but it was hard not to let out a sob.

“Arthur, I…” Merlin tried to say, but he looked as if he’d just received a blow to the stomach.

“No, Merlin. For once in your life, just shut up and listen because I know if I don’t say this now, I won’t ever get it off my chest. And that’s…well, that’s because I am an arrogant, pompous arse, as you like to say. But ever since you came into my life, Merlin, I’ve gotten a bit better— felt a bit happier. I know that, in the future, we may not be able to go through every obstacle together. But, to this day Merlin, _you_ have been my companion through _everything_ . You have been at my side through everything, and at first I tried to see you as I saw each of my knights; as a brother. But, that never worked because you’re _not_ . You could never be a brother to me. That’s why I always saw you as a friend; a companion. So, imagine my surprise when I realised that, somewhere along the way— somewhere along our ten year long journey to this moment, I fell in love with my friend; I fell in love with _you_ . I _love_ you, Merlin,” he finished, choking out the last words.

“You’re an idiot,” Merlin said, but you could see tears forming in his eyes. 

“I beg your pardon—“ He was _not_ expecting that. 

“Then beg, you piece of shit,” Merlin breathed out.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur said, clearly affronted.

“ _Who_ the fuck even interrupts a man when he’s confessing his love for you?!” Merlin nearly yelled.

“What?” 

“I was going to tell you I loved you, Arthur!”

“Wait, what? When?!” He wasn’t even sure what was going on.

“Before you interrupted me with your _lovely_ _speech_ , my _love_!” Sarcasm. 

Arthur was so confused.

“Merlin, just give me a straightforward fucking answer.”

Merlin stared at him as if he were the simplest fool ever to walk the Earth.

“I love you, Arthur! There, I said it! I love you,” he yelled at first, but stopped to whisper the last bit.

“You do?” 

“Yes, you arrogant bastard!” He snapped at Arthur.

“ _Oh.”_

_“_ Yeah, that’s right,” Merlin said sighing, and resting his hands on his hips.

“So, now what?” Arthur asked, still stunned.

“Oh dear Lord, help me,” Merlin muttered, staring up and then facing Arthur again. “Now, Sire, you _kiss_ me.”

“Right, yes! Of course, yes... that!” Arthur looked with wide eyes, before stepping closer to his servant. He placed one hand at the back of his neck, and the other at his waist, pulling him forwards.

Noticing Arthur’s nervousness, Merlin took the lead. He moved forward and their lips collided, and from there, they both knew what to do.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed it! It would be nice if you could leave some kudos or comments!💕


End file.
